totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama 101
Total Drama 101 is an upcoming school-themed fanfiction, created by Bbhinton15 of the official Total Drama Island Wikia. Characters Alyssa: ''(The Lax Girl)'' - Alyssa is usually one to be known as a calm, laid-back, and collected individual, but it's best not to try her. She's a predominant nice person back at home, but can get mean every so often. She loves animals, and joined Total Drama 101 in hopes to win the money to open up an animal shelter. Ariel: ''(The Nice Guy)'' - Ariel is a happy, nice, and sweet individual. Honestly, he'd like everyone to be his friend. He compliments everyone on their excellence, lets everyone use his possessions, and, in general, is just a kind-hearted friend. He joined Total Drama 101 to show others that nice people deserve to win something just by being sweet. Brandon: ''(The Know-It-All)'' - Brandon is seen as a "nerd" back home. He doesn't get out of the house much, has no social life, has an IQ of about 280, and likes schoolwork. He's very nice, but is an easy target to pick on emotionally. Brandon joined Total Drama 101 in order to prove that brains beat brawn in most competitions. Carter: ''(The Stuck-Up, Rich Guy)'' - Carter joined Total Drama 101 to show everyone that the rich can do anything and to even become richer. He is a very stuck-up, wimpy individual, and has no respect for anyone other than rich people. Chuck: ''(The Cool Guy)'' - Chuck is that type of guy you always see leaning on a wall with one foot on the ground and one behind him on the wall, the "cool-cat". He comes from a regular family, but doesn't seem to care much for them. He joined Total Drama 101 due to a dare and not having anything else to do. Dedrek: ''(The Foreign Exchanged)'' - Dedrek, hailing from France, has just become a citizen in the United States. Anxious to learn about American ways, he joined Total Drama 101 so he could learn to speak better English and befriend some people. Gretel: ''(The Failure at Life)'' - Gretel has struggled all her life. Not with money, or education, but other aspects of life. She is incredibly awkward, and has offended many countries, causing international incidents. She has never had a boyfriend, and has almost no friends. She didn't knowingly join Total Drama 101. Her parents were having company over and needed to get rid of her as soon as possible, so they reluctantly signed her up. Jeff: ''(The Funny Guy)'' - Jeff is usually the life of the party wherever he goes. Jeff is always in the in-crowd among the popular students, but doesn't have this turn him into a snob. Jeff is so beloved amoung his peers that he managed to win his school election for the office of President without even making a speech. Jeff is a very loyal person and would never turn his back on his friends. And while Jeff usually tries to avoid conflict, he would fight if he had to. Jeff decided to join Total Drama 101 as a way to get easy money and because he had nothing else to do. Johnathan: ''(The Helpful Individual)'' - Johnathan is a very kind friend, only because he was never among spoiled, vague, or mean people when growing up. His talent, of course, is helping people. Johnathan seems to be nothing but a human angel. He comes from a normal family, having one of each intermediate member in his family (Mother, Father, Brother, and Sister). He joined Total Drama 101 so that he can make even more friends, and show the world that you can go far in a competition just by having a great attitude. Katherine: ''(The Happy-Go-Lucky Chump)'' - Katherine doesn't believe in rules. She loves to party, and usually returns home a few minutes before she has to get ready for school. Her motto is, "Let loose with no excuse." She joined Total Drama 101 to party with different people, and possibly win the money to throw the biggest bash ever. Lilie: ''(The Friendly-"A" Type)'' - Lilie, coming from a house of sucessful businesspeople, strives for only the best. She is very friendly and hard to make angry, but when she is angry, it's very ugly. Also, If someone tops her, she tends to spend a lot of time trying to beat them, even if it means not sleeping or eating. She joined Total Drama 101 for getting the money to invent new protien shakes. Liz: ''(The Sporty Girl)'' - All her life, Liz always had gotten good grades, never got in trouble at school, or even life, and wasn't really all that popular, until she got caught up in all these extra curricular activities. After she started playing sports, such as tennis and softball, she was among the popular. She still had a nice heart and soul within, but started getting more evil by the day. Liz joined Total Drama 101 for her interest in education, love for sports, and to show the world what a powerful female could do. Nalyd: ''(The Hopeless Romantic)'' - Nalyd's a guy who's calm, cool, and collected. He doesn't get angry easily, and tends to be untrustworthy. The biggest problem in his life is his lack of skills when it comes to girls and relationships. He joined Total Drama 101 to get the money and "the girl". Ryan: ''(The King of Mean)'' - Ryan's secret fear of being uncool turned him into an unkind manipulator who's always got his eyes set on winning. He joined Total Drama 101 so he can use the money to buy a luxurious mansion and get away from his family, who he greatly dislikes. Samantha: ''(The Crazy Girl)'' - Samantha's a bit of an odd one. She likes to converse with imaginary friends, speak in third person, and laugh maniacally. Although she's easy to get along with, she's also a bit of a weirdo at times, and can freak others out. She joined Total Drama 101 solely on the reason that she wants to use the money she wins to build a real house out of carrots. Stefani: ''(The Delirious Downer)'' - Stefani has more mood swings than bones in her body. She tends to drift away from people and wander around on her own, observing the world. Stefani has a boyfriend at home named Jordan. She told him and our producers that she joined Total Drama 101 in order to afford her own apartment to live with him. Tammi: ''(The Bossy Cheerleader)'' - Tammi's life is very busy. She is currently the head of her school's cheerleading squad, school president, head of the yearbook committee, and captain of her high school's gymnastic team. Aspiring to become a model, Tammi joined Total Drama 101 for the money, not to befriend people, or "dirtbags", as she puts it. Terry: ''(The Nervous Guy)'' - Terry join Total Drama 101 to become more confident as he is a very nervous, especially when it comes to talking to girls. He even wet his pants one day when a girl said hello to him. With all these qualities, the one thing he wants people to understand is that he is a nice, kind-hearted guy. Webby: ''(The Goofball)'' - Webby is a friendly person, but to some, he is a goofball. He is always the class clown and his teachers have suspended him several times for goofing off. He likes really weird things, including how snakes eat mice, but the reason why he joined Total Drama 101 is to improve and learn more goofy jokes, as well as having fun! Zach: ''(The Random Guy)'' - Zach, filled with random information, is usually ignored. He says or does the most random things and spazzes out when no one listens to him. He is kind and helpful and tends to be gulliible. It's best NOT to get on his bad side. He joined Total Drama 101 in order to get money for college and help his family out. Theme Song (Everything in parentheses is considered what the viewer sees.) ---- (Camera pops out of a basketball in the gymnasium, then out of a book in the library, then out of a desk has a raccoon in it, it escapes; a movie timer clamps down) Dear Mom & Dad, I'm doing fine. (Overview of Gilded Glory; rush inside and pan through the hallways) You guys are on my mind! (Webby is in the cafeteria, dancing on a table, like an idiot, in front of Alyssa and Stefani, who shrug their shoulders) You asked me what I wanted to be. (Brandon gives a speech to Chris in the a History classroom; Chris gives it a thumbs down, pushes a button, and Brandon falls through a drop zone) Now, I think the answer's plain to see. (Liz is doing a push-up a second in the girls' locker room and Gretel, doing a push up, and giving out on the first one) I wanna be famous! (Terry is seen looking at the girls through a hole in the wall, but gets caught and slapped by Samantha, who tries to run away, but runs into a wall) I wanna live close to the sun. (Outside, Nalyd and Ryan are in a slap fight) So, pack your bags, 'cuz I already won. (Back inside, in the Sex Ed room, Carter, Chuck, and Dedrek are tied to a seat, and Chef walks in front of the screen and shows a video called "The Miracle of Life") Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. (Ariel runs to try and get on the camera, but trips; Johnathan goes over and helps him up; Ariel smiles) 'Cuz I wanna be famous! (In the Home Economics Room, Lilie is seen looking in a bubbling pot; it explodes in her face; she looks into the camera, sad) Na, na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na-na-na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Zach and Tammi are driving in the Driver's Education class together; they are seen cheering after they get an Golden A+ for their driving skills) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! *whistles* (Rush to the Detention Hall room; In detention, Jeff and Katherine are seen, almost turning around to meet each others' eyes and each almost smile, but they get stopped by Chris and Chef, who motion them to look straight ahead; the camera zooms out to show everyone in detention with "Total Drama 101" written on the board) Chapters Chapter One: Competition in the Air The camera fades in to see the closed doors of Gilded Glory High School in Vancouver, Canada. Chris pops up out of nowhere. "Last season on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris announced. "Those 17 losers battled it out for another million dollars! And, in the end, it was a heroine that win the season." Chris continued, "Yes, that's right, Courtney was the winner of the third dramatic season! Unfortunately, as soon as we gave her the ONLY check we had left, it... uhh... 'slipped' out of her hands and fell out of our drop zone at the Drop of Shame. He began to laugh and walked into the school. "Hey, it wasn't our fault. She, uhh, 'dropped' it," he began to laugh more. "Anyway, we grew tired of those idiots, and got 20 more new idiots to entertain you! In this new season of Total Drama, we will watch these 20 contestants go mad, fighting for that one grand prize, one million dollars! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this brand new season of... Total... Drama... 1-0-1!" The Total Drama 101 theme song plays. After it, the camera fades in to Chris, again, standing outside of Gilded Glory High school. "Okay, so here's the deal." Chris began, "Any minute now, 20 teenagers will be arriving in their own school buses. If my schedule is right, they should be arriving in alphabe--" Chris stopped. The first school bus arrives at Gilded Glory campus, a normal-looking girl hops out. "First to arrive? Alyssa." Chris prompted. "Hi... Chris, isn't it?" Alyssa questioned. Chris sighed, "Yes, it is. You're supposed to know that! Please go stand over there." Alyssa picks up her bags and goes to wait in front of the school doors. "Wow, it really is a school," Alyssa mumbled as she walked. The second bus honked it's horn in the distance. It arrived moments later and a teen that seemed to be loaded with innocence docked off the bus with his luggage. "Ariel, how are ya?!" Chris let out. Ariel steps out and shouts, "Awesome, man! It's great to be here..... at..... school." Ariel's smile began to fade. "You're not going to learn anything, dude." Chris replied, which caused Ariel to let out a huge sigh of relief. Ariel walked over to Alyssa and stood to wait. As the second bus disappeared into the day, a third one came. "Another bus?" Ariel said from afar. Chris turned to Ariel, not seeing Brandon, the next contestant, get out of his bus, "Yes, Ariel, you all got your own individual buses." "Hi!!!!" Brandon yelled. Chris jumped about 2 feet and shrieked. "What's your de--", Chris turned around to see Brandon, a short and nerdy young boy. A record scratch was heard. "Whoa." "Uhh, what is that witty remark inferred to signify?" Brandon yelped. Chris eyed Brandon, "I'd love to answer that question, but, sadly, I have no clue what you just said! Now, go join the others over there in front of the school." Brandon hitched up his pants, grabbed his luggage, and stiffly walked towards the other contestants. "Touchy," he remarked. "Yeesh, just what we needed. Another nerd to take Harold's spot," Chris exclaimed as the next bus approached. A very skinny boy wearing the classic sweater-vest and pants advanced out of the bus. "Carter! How are ya, my brother?" Chris extended his hand to touch Carter's shoulder but Carter quickly stopped him. "Don't touch me, I'm richer than you'll know," Carter snorted. "Far richer." Carter easily caught on with what he was supposed to do, grabbed his luggage, and joined the others. "You cannot be serious. We're literally staying in a school?" Carter mumbled as he walked towards it. Chris checked his watch; 4 hours had past since Alyssa, the first contestant, got to Gilded Glory. "Okay, this is taking way too long," he exclaimed. "I want the rest of the rest of those buses here, altogether, now!". Alyssa, Ariel, Brandon, and Carter look around as a cricket begins to chirp. It chirps ongoing for 10 seconds while Chris waits for the contestants. Carter threw a large pebble at the cricket, causing it to get squished. "Dumb pest," Carter murmured. "That poor animal," Alyssa said as a small tear formed in her left eye. Carter turned his head to her, "Really? Are you being serious right now? You're gonna cry over a cricket?" "Of course not," Alyssa sniffled. Ariel and Brandon, in between Carter and Alyssa, watched the two go at it for a few more minutes, before all 16 of the rest of the buses came up to Chris's feet. The rest of the contestants all scamper out of their buses with their own luggage and come together in a small group. "Okay, let's do this," Chris said as he cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone who just got off the buses," Chris pointed to the four that had already made it. "This is Alyssa... Ariel... Brandon... and Carter." Chris walked over to the group of people that had just came to Gilded Glory. "Here we go," Chris announced. Chris walks over to a guy, who's sporting shades, a leather jacket, and a red, blue, and green combination outfit. Chris feels his leather jacket, "Ooh, leather-y." He laughed, "Everyone, this is Chuck! Anything you'd like to say, bro?" "Whatever," Chuck wittingly replied. "Okay...." He then went over to a boy sporting French clothes and colors. "This is Dedrek." "'Allo!" Dedrek squealed. "It is very nice to be doing this... how you say, 'competition'." Chris got close up to the camera, "If it's not painfully obvious, we got a Frenchy this season. I wonder how that's going to work." Chris laughed as he went to the next person, who was sneezing uncontrollably for a few seconds. "Ble-- Bles-- Ble-- Bless-- AUGH!" Chris stuttered, unable to get out a complete 'bless you' due to another sneeze occurring. "Whatever. Guys, this is.... eugh... Gretel." "Hidey-ho, everyone. It's nice to meet you all, and even you, Chris," Gretel cheerfully said without sneezing. "Yeah," Chris wipes the saliva Gretel sneezed onto his face. "We've met real good, already." After that, Chris hurried to the next contestant. Chris walked up a guy, decked in black. "My card says that this is Jeff. Everyone, welcome Jeff!" "Thanks, man, great to be here at... school... again," Jeff scarcely said. "You're not going to learn anything that you probably don't already know," Chris informed the group for the second time. Jeff looked at Chris, then looked at the rest of the contestants, "Hey, dudes!" They remained silent for 15 seconds. "Awk-ward," Chris frowned, then went to the next contestant. Chris stopped at a rather tall guy, with a red shirt on, classic blue jeans, and wearing a smile. "Johnathan! Dude! I heard a lot of good things about you," Chris shouted. "Heh, yeah, I get that a lot," Johnathan said back. "People say I'm too good-hearted. In fact, they als--" Chris interrupts him, "Okay, okay, you're cutting into my camera time." Chris motions the cameraman to get an unneeded close up on himself. Chris walks over to a girl next, dressed in somewhat party-time clothes, who seemed to be impatient, as she was doing mini-bounces from the ground. "Next up, is Ka--" Katherine literally runs over Chris and runs to meet the other contestants. "Hi!! I'm Katherine! Call me Katy, and you'll die, kay!?" Katherine implied. Every contestant's eyes got twice as wider as they once were after hearing this. Katherine walks closer to the rest of the contestants and accidentally bumps into Jeff. "Oh, excuse me," Jeff pointed out. "Yeah, whatever," Katherine rudely replied without even looking at Jeff. Katherine then takes the time to look at Jeff. "I apolo--," Jeff tried to say. "No, no... It, uhh, was my fault," Katherine interrupted. "Hmm," Chris looked at the two of them. Chris ran to the next contestant. "Guys, this is Lilie!" Lilie was decked out in dark blue and black clothes, while on a cellphone during her introduction. Only her parts of the conversation could be heard. "No... No... Yes... No, mother! I told you I got accepted into Total Drama 101! Yes.... Alright... Sure... No, mom, it's a turtle... No... NO! Well, maybe you'd be better off!" Lilie was saying to her mom. Chris motioned Lilie to go join everyone else by the door of the school, and she did so. "Gonna have problems with her," Chris mentioned as he went to the next girl, a tall and fairly strong-looking individual. "This one might come in handy. Everyone, meet Liz!" Liz literally threw her luggage to the correct position where she was going to stand at in front of the school door. "Hey, girl, hey! I'm Liz, and I hope this experience is fun," she yelled out. "Superwoman...," Carter said from afar. "I know right," Ariel joined in. "Alright," Chris said. "I don't think the next contestant, Nalyd, is here, so let's go--" Nalyd cleared his throat. "Who was that?" Chris questioned. Nalyd was behind Chris, and he tapped Chris's shoulder. Chris turned around and shrieked over Nalyd's paleness. "OH! Oh, my boxers, I mistook you for an angry tree stump," Chris told Nalyd. Nalyd was a "pale-as-a-sheet" boy, with only his gray hoodie able to be seen without squinting. "... It's Richard Nixon!" a voice from the crowd of people said. "Yeah, I get that a lot," Nalyd sadly said, as he picked his luggage up and went to the door. "Zat is one very... how you say... white boy," Dedrek announced. "Sure is," Katherine agreed. "How do you even spell that?" Carter spoke out. Chris walked over to Ryan. Ryan had a smug look upon his face. "Okay, thi--" "You don't have to introduce this," Ryan assured Chris, pointing to himself. "I'm Ryan, learn the name." He walked over to the school door and dropped his luggage on Nalyd's right foot. "Ouch!" Nalyd screamed. "Whatever, you'll live," Ryan sparked. Nalyd eyed Ryan, as Ryan looked at the next contestant Chris was to introduce. Chris went over to a hyperactive girl. She was wearing multiple colors, and was breathing rather heavily, waiting to get introduced. "Welcome, Samantha!" said Chris Samantha grabbed her luggage, "Hi guys!" She stopped, and looked down to the right of her feet, "No, you don't need an introduction." She ran up to the doors of the school, as everyone stared over what she just did. "Who was just she talking to?" said Ryan. "I dunno, looks like the dirt," Jeff added. "Moving right along," Chris said, as he moved right along. He stopped at the next person, Stefani. "Yeesh, and I thought Nalyd was pale. Please meet Stefani!" Stefani yawned, "Ahhh, whatever." She had only brought one full, store-owned bag and considered it her "luggage", and went to join the rest of the contestants. Johnathan saw this as an opportunity to make another friend. "Hi! I'm Johnathan," he shouted and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take it off, before I break it off," Stefani smugly responded. Johnathan immediately removed his hand. Chris laughed as he went to the next person, "She's going to fit in ever-so-nicely, heh. Next up, is Tammi!" Tammi put down her luggage and waved at the group, "It's great to be here... not really... but I feel like I'm forced to say that." She began to smile, but the smile went away, as she joined the rest of the group. "Hey, Tammi! I'm Ariel!" Ariel sounded out. "Yeah, sure," she quickly said. Ariel turned to Alyssa & Brandon and tried to whisper, "Gosh, she's hot." "I heard that, you know. And, for the record, I'm beyond 'so-out-of your-league'," she snapped back at him. Tammi walked away from Ariel, but Ariel began to follow her. Tammi stopped in her tracks, hid behind Jeff and Katherine, and waited on Ariel to catch up. He did so, and Tammi put her foot out, causing Ariel to trip and fall. "Ow. What was that for?" Ariel looked at Jeff. "Wasn't me, man," Jeff assured him. Ariel began looking for Tammi again and couldn't find her. Unfortunately, for him, Tammi had gone back to her first spot. "Next is Terry!" Chris beamed, "He looks happy, and if you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm. Terry! Something wrong?" Terry looked at Chris and said "No" about 15 times. "So, I'm gonna take that as a 'No'," Chris giggled as Terry went over by Lilie. "Alright," said Chris, "just so no person would be introduced last, I'll introduce the both of these last two guys at the same time. Here we have Webby, and over there, Zach." Webby moved on to the rest of the contestants, but Zach stayed where he was. He couldn't feel his legs over the fact that the first person he saw was Alyssa. Chris snapped his fingers, "Yo, Zachary? You in this or what?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, right," Zach hurried over and stood next to Alyssa. "... Hi," he finally said. "Hey, yourself," she said and winked at him, causing him to nearly faint. "Okay, everyone's here, correct? Good. Now..." Chris opened the doors of Gilded Glory and showed that the school is literally 40 times bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. "You're all here for multiple reasons, but there's also one thing that's probably drawn you here to this competition," Chris leads them to Room 408, the Business classroom. "It's because of that thing right there," he points to a giant, signed check from Total Drama 101, promising $1,000,000 to someone. "Anyway, only one will win that giant amount of money. Now, my card here says that all 20 of you remarkably have watched all 3 seasons of Total Drama so far, so, you should know that this game gets ugly at times." "Too late," Ryan looked at Nalyd, causing everyone to laugh. Nalyd sighed, "Sweetie, don't talk about yourself like that." Everyone laughed even harder. "Anyway, the only two things that I need to tell you about, before we get started, are the new confessionals, and the new challenges!" Chris stated. Chris: This is the new confessional. It's a small bathroom. They are located in each room or building that we may be in when in a challenge. You all know the use of this thing, so get to using it! Samantha: Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! This place is so cool! Jeff: Wicked. Tammi: Augh! We're supposed to trash-talk in this trash?! It's disgusting! Nalyd: So, I'm here with a lot of losers. Interesting. It'll be just like home. "Also a new thing, are the challenges! We're going school-themed this season, so every challenge will be based off of school subjects! But, trust me, you'll wish you were learning something instead of participating in these badboys! Challenge 1? GYM! That's right, you'll all be participating in an obstacle course!" A few of the contestants cheered, while some groaned. Chris takes out a card, "But, before we can get started with that, you guys need to be separated! Heh, if I call your name, please come stand here to my left side: Alyssa, Zach, Ariel, Webby, Brandon, Tammi, Carter, Lilie, Jeff, and.... Katherine! From this moment on, you will be known as the Screaming Pencils!" "Why are we named after a stupid stick?" Carter asked. "Because, I wanted you to be. Like it or like it, those are your only options," responded Chris. "Anyway, Chuck, Terry, Dedrek, Stefani, Gretel, Samantha, Johnathan, Ryan, Liz, and..... Nalyd! From here on out, you all shall be known as the Killer Pens! "What is zis 'pen' of which you're speaking?" Dedrek asked weirdly. Chris says everything slowly, "A pen... is something... you write............. with." "... Oh," Dedrek replied. "Idiot," Ryan said under his breath. "Hey, don't call him that!" Nalyd and Gretel said together. "Okay, contestants!" Chris reprimanded. "Now, the first challenge is an obstacle course in Gym class." The camera switched scenes and Chris and the rest were in front of the Gymnasium. Chris opened the doors to reveal the Gym's obstacle course. Everyone looked in awe as Chris explained the rules. "We have randomly selected one person from each team to complete this obstacle course. They will each run outside 20 yards to the first checkpoint, which is 50 jumping jacks; run back inside to complete the monkey bar portion of the challenge; dive onto the ground to crawl under these ropes and barbed wires; then, finally, run 20 yards again back to the starting line. The winner of this challenge gets invincibility for their team, losing team gets to go vote someone off in our first ever Detention Hall (also called "D-Hall") Ceremony!! Let's see... For the Screaming Pencils, we have... Brandon!" "What?! Me?! I don't concur with that statement," Brandon blurted out, scared. "And, for the Killer Pens, we have.... Liz!" Chris continued. "Booyah, baby!!" Liz shouted, "I'll dominate at this." Brandon: They're truly going to put me up against that sports monster?! I call conspiracy! Brandon and Liz are seen at the starting line, at the ready. Chris comes in front of them. "At the ready... Get set... Go!" Chris said as he blew an air horn. Liz rocketed out of the starting line, and Brandon struggled with the first part of the course. "Come on, Brandon!!" Ariel yelled out. He sees that Alyssa wasn't cheering and elbows her. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Go, go, Brandon!" Alyssa said after being distracted by Zach. Unfortunately, their cheers didn't quite cut it as powerhouse Liz finished the entire course in 1 minute and 39 seconds, while Brandon was still struggling with the 20 yard dash, due to his wimpy stature. Chris blew the air horn again. "Wow. What was that!?" He eyed Brandon. "I thought we were here to learn more about school education facilities, not this spraggly garbage," Brandon whined. The entire group of contestants laughed. "Nope," Chris said, "we can't do that for free, you know. Oh, well, the Killer Pens win it by a landslide! Pencils, I'll be seeing you at the ceremony!" Johnathan: Well, we're getting off to a good start. (smiles) Ryan: We lost... ALREADY! I mean, come on! I never lose! Stefani: Well, we're winning already. And, I can't leave this place. (yawns) Might as well try winning now, I could use the money. The 10, soon-to-be 9, Screaming Pencils are sitting in Room 666, the Detention Study Hall room; Chris walks in with a tray of golden "A-plus" shapes, made of delicious chocolate and nougat. "Welcome to Detention, loser Pencils! The procedure for each D-Hall Ceremony is as follows..." He holds up an "A+". "If you get a golden "A+", it means you're safe.... for now; if you do NOT get one, it means it's time for you to get your stuff and get out of this schoolhouse by taking the dreaded Walk of Shame! Anyway, our first Golden A+ goes to Lilie!" "Right on!" she exclaimed. "Alyssa, Carter, Jeff, Ariel, you guys are all in the green!" He tosses each of them their Golden A+'s respectively. "Webby, Katherine, Tammi, same for you guys!" After Chris tossed them their A+'s, he began to get serious. "Zach, Brandon, this is the last A+ of the night.... And, it goes to..................... Zach!" "Duh," Zach said. "What can I say, dude? You sucked in this challenge." Chris said, as Brandon stood up from his desk. Brandon left the Total Drama 101 D-Hall Room without saying a word. "Awk-ward," Chris and all the other Screaming Pencils said. "Who will be the next unfortunate, uhhh, "schoolmate", to be cast out of the school? Will we see any hook-ups happen next episode? Will Brandon keep annoying me even though he's officially gone?! Find out about all of this next time on Total.... Drama... 1-0-1," Chris smiled, as the camera faded. Chapter Two: Vanilla Warfare Chris was stationed in front of Gilded Glory and began to announce, "Last time on Total Drama 1-0-1, 20 contestants signed up to be on this rundown television show. Many friends were quickly made, relationships may have started, and life-long enemies came in contact with each other. The 20 was soon divided into 2 teams of 10; the Screaming Pencils, and the Killer Pens. Fortunately, for the Killer Pens, they got off to an excellent start with Liz winning the Gym obstacle course challenge, causing the Pencils to cast off 'easy-target' Brandon from their team. We're going back in time this week, and hitting History on another thrilling episode of Total... Drama... 1-0-1!" Chapter Two started right where Chapter One left off. The remaining contestants were told, by Chris, that they would all live together in one huge mansion right behind the school where the challenges would be located. "Are you serious?!" Ariel exclaimed. "No way!" Liz and Tammi said simultaneously. Literally, everyone rushed into the stately mansion and gasped at the decorations and amount of rooms. The mansion consisted of a brick-red exterior with a giant fireburnt-red roof on top, and a golden, rotating image of the Total Drama 101 promotional logo perched on top. "Oh, my gumdrops!" Terry said, as he saw the inside of the mansion. Inside the mansion were over 30 rooms, 10 on each floor, with a "Master Room" on the very highest floor of the mansion, each room decorated the same as the last. "'Master Room', called it!" Nalyd and Ryan both yelled out simultaneously. When they both heard each other say it, they growled, and ran up the stairs to see who could get their luggage up to the Master Room first, slapping each other on the way up. "Look at those two fools," Carter said. "I know, right?" Zach looked at Carter. "Thank God we're all not like that." Zach proceeded to an unclaimed room on the first floor. "I was going to pick that room," Carter said as he eyed Zach. Zach sighed, "There's a million other rooms here just like this one, just pick one of those!" Zach: Did you just see that!? What a pain. Carter: This "Zach" kid is really starting to make me cringe already. Not. Good. For him. (takes out checkbook) I'll buy that room from him if I have to. (an off-screen voice from a TD101 producer yelled out "stubborn") Oh, yeah?! Well, you're a bigger one! (the confessional cut off before Carter could finish) Tammi pulled out her cellphone and began to text a friend. Webby noticed this, went over to Tammi, and peered over her shoulder to see what Tammi was typing. "Like, do you mind?" she asked. "Oh, sorry." Webby replied. He went off-screen to find another person. Minutes later, he came back to Tammi and peered over her shoulder even after she said not to look. "C'mon, kid, a little elbow room, please?" she questioned Webby. "Oh, sorry." Webby replied with the same answer. He stood back a few feet, but, then, for some reason, got into the position a track runner would before running a dash. A few seconds afterwards, Webby took off at full speed, swooping past Tammi, stealing her phone in the process. "Hey! That's mine!" Tammi shouted, as she chased after Webby. "Ya can't catch me, ya can't catch me!" Webby yelled as he ran all through the foyer of the mansion. Closing his eyes, he ran everywhere, that is, until he bumped into Alyssa. "Hey!" Alyssa said. "This isn't yours!" Alyssa took the phone away from Webby, walked over to Tammi, and handed it back to her. Tammi extended her hand, "Thank you." She took the phone and saw that it was opened to her Digital Calculator tool, where the number '8008' was typed in. "What the hell is this!?" She showed the phone to Webby. "It says 'eight thousand and eight'," Webby said in a subtle voice. It then turned into a shout, "which looks like the word 'BOOB'!" Webby began laughing as Tammi grunted and marched off an unclaimed room in the mansion. Tammi: That was pretty nice of Alyssa to get my phone back for me. Hmm, I wonder... (the confessional cuts off) "I'll take this one," Jeff said. "I call that one," Katherine shouted, as she pointed to the room right next to Jeff's. Jeff beamed, "Sweet!" Samantha looked around and finally found one to her liking, "I'm gettin' this'n!" "Oh, oh, God, no," Gretel looked at Samantha, then to the cameraman and whispered to him, "I can NOT be near her. She's too crazy." Gretel hurried to the next floor. Stefani: I read once that the more elevated you are from sea level, the better your performance as a human every day. This could help a lot with these challenges. I wish I were kinda staying in the Master Room, now. Stefani walked up to the next floor and chose a room up there. Dedrek looked around and chose the room next to Jeff & Katherine, "Silly Ameri-cahns and their customs." Terry looked around for a room, and then, locked eyes with Liz on accident. "Hey!" Liz said to him. "... Hey, there." Terry uneasily said. "Uh, is something the matter?" Liz looked confused. "No, no, no, no. I'm good. Uhh, t-thanks on winning yesterday's challenge. You probably saved my butt." Terry spoke out. "Nah, if I would have lost, my butt would have needed the saving." Terry laughed, as they talked a little more, and eventually chose rooms. Only Alyssa, Ariel, Carter, Chuck, and Lilie had yet to choose a room. Ariel looked at Carter, "Which room are you choosing?" Carter looked at him as if he were crazy. Carter: Why is this kid talking to me, of all people!? (flips hair back) I'm too rich to hang with him. "I'm going up on the second floor," Carter responded. "Alright, I guess I will, too," Ariel said back. "Great," Carter said sarcastically. Lilie glanced at the remaining rooms left on the first floor. Lilie: (sighing and looking at a picture of her own home) This place is nothing compared to the manor back home. But, (sighs) it'll have to do. Lilie followed Alyssa to the second floor and they both chose rooms. Before they had gotten to the second floor, Alyssa looked down at Chuck, who had a cap on, covering his face, and was leaned against the mansion's wall. "What's wrong with him," Alyssa said to Lilie. Lilie hummed to herself, ran down the stairs, and went to uncover Chuck's face. She removed the cap only to see that Chuck was leaned against the wall, already asleep. Lilie giggled and ran back up to the second floor with Alyssa, as everyone turned in for the night. The next morning, a giant thud was heard outside. "What ze French toast?" Dedrek yelled, as he fell out of his bed. "No, no! No interruptions, I need my sleep!" Ryan said in the Master Room, waking Nalyd in the process. Ryan eventually got up and followed everyone, who proceeded to leave their rooms and began mumbling over what had just happened. Terry looked to the left to notice Chuck was still sleeping on the wall. As everyone was walking outside, Terry went over and awakened Chuck. "Wakey, wakey, eggs & ba-key!" Terry said to him. Chuck jumped up, "Wha-, wha-, huh?" he muttered. He noticed that Terry and the group were walking out the door. Chuck cleared his throat, and followed the gang. Johnathan opened the main entrance door, and all the schoolmates see a giant white clump of an unknown substance, shaped as if it were "scooped" out of a container. "Whoa. What do you supposed it is?" Terry asked aloud. Nalyd shook his head at the same time Ryan smacked his. (Nalyd and Ryan begin having a confessional conversation with the viewer) Nalyd: I'm surrounded... Ryan: ...by idiots! Nalyd: Hmm. Come to think of it,... Ryan: ...that could work to my advantage. Nalyd: I've seen this show before, and I know that all you need... Ryan: ...to get to the top... Both: (split-screen) ...is an alliance! Chris appeared in front of the mansion through a puff of blue smoke. "Welcome to your second challenge, schoolmates!" Chris announced. "Today's subject..." Another scooped white substance fell from the sky, which caused many of the schoolmates to jump. "...is History!" The entire cast looked at Chris, confused. "Okay, we're going back in time to the Civil War ages! And, when you think of History, you gotta think of the many battles taken place on this Earth! Now, even though we're in Canada, I like this United States battle a lot better. Screaming Pencils, you'll be known as the Northern part of the United States. Killer Pens, you're the South. "Oh, joy!" Ariel said. "As long as no one gets hurt," Alyssa mentioned, thinking of others. "Here's how it's gonna work," Chris explained. "There's an uneven amount of people on each team right now, so each team needs to decide on 4 people to participate in the challenge, and the other 5, or 6 in the Pens' case, will just cheer the others on. Oh, and for the record, this white stuff is vanilla ice cream for the slowpokes that couldn't get that right off. You'll be using that, instead of actual bullets! Take a few minutes on each side of the school and talk about who gets to play and who's watching, then meet me in Room 115, one of our History rooms." The Screaming Pencils went to the west side of the school. "Oh, oh, oh! Please! I wanna do some shooting!" Katherine said to her team. "Why not?" Alyssa said. "We could get killed with her wielding a gun!? Ever think of that?" Carter snapped back at her. "Calm down, we're using vanilla as ammo. I don't think anyone can get hurt with that." Alyssa said as she took out a piece of paper. "Okay, we got Katherine. Any other volunteers?" Alyssa looked at Ariel, who was talking to a bug; Carter, who was writing a check again; Jeff, who was talking with Katherine; Lilie, who was staring back at Alyssa; Tammi, who was back on her cellphone again with a 'Webby, don't touch.' sticker, hanging on it; Webby, who was looking at Zach; and Zach, who was gushing over Alyssa taking control. Alyssa sighed, "Fine." She randomly wrote down three other names and didn't say who's name was written down. The Killer Pens were sitting on the east side of the school, talking about . Nalyd suddenly got up. Nalyd: I'm someone who wants to win a game and get the game done. Do not let the paleness fool you! Ryan got up right after Nalyd. Ryan: I'll take the reins whenever I need to. When you want to get something done.... uhh... you get other people to do it for you! "Terry, Samantha, can I talk to you guys for a second?" Ryan and Nalyd, again, said simultaneously. They both began saying the same thing: "What do you need them for?! Me!? I asked you first! UGH! You can't scoff like me! UGH!!!" Nalyd went over to Ryan, "If you must know, I'm trying to start an alliance." Ryan gasped, "That's what I was gonna do, copycat!" Nalyd looked Ryan up and down, "Yeah, look, I need them more than you do." Ryan scolded, "Like heck you do! I'm getting them first." "Terry, Samantha?" Ryan and Nalyd said at the same time again. Both Terry and Samantha got up from the other Killer Pens to see what Ryan and Nalyd had wanted. "Wanna have a--" Ryan and Nalyd started off at the same time. "Ugh!" Nalyd whispered something in Terry's ear, while Ryan did the following with Samantha. "Sure," they both said back to Ryan and Nalyd. "Great," Nalyd smiled. "Omigosh, Terry! You should so join the alliance me and Ryan just started!!" Samantha blabbed out. Ryan smacked his head right after. Terry: Oh, God. A girl's talking to me. I guess it's best to give her what she wants. "Sure!" Terry happily agreed. "Bu--, bu--, what about us?!" Nalyd said arrogantly. "You can join, too, Mr. Nixon!" Samantha extended her hand. A random record scratch was heard in the distance. Ryan: (smacks head again) Oh, this won't end well. Nalyd and Terry both put their hands on top of Samantha's. "Ryan, you in this or what?" Nalyd said, hoping the answer was 'or what?'. Ryan sighed and finally put his hand on top. "Aw, yeah, baby, this makes us a team," said Samantha. Ryan and Nalyd: (split-screen) You keep thinking that. "Captain, called it!" Ryan and Nalyd, yet again, said simultaneously, which caused only Ryan to growl. Ryan: (referring to Nalyd) He's sooooooo going to pay. Ryan, Nalyd, Samantha, and Terry returned to the rest of the Killer Pens. "Where were you guys?" Gretel asked impatiently. "Slow your roll, nerd," Ryan said, "I was taking care of business. And, this is a part of it. I don't care who you've decided on doing the challenge. I'm changing it to us four!" Ryan pointed to himself and the newfound members of his alliance. "Who made zis cricket in charge?" Dedrek asked without thinking of what he just said. Ryan gives Dedrek a serious "I'm watching you" look with his hand and eyes. "It's us four, deal with it! I have a plan." Ryan began smiling creepily. Both teams walked over to History room 115 and opened the door to find an unlimited-looking supply of vanilla ice cream on each side of the room, with 4 green cannon-guns on one side and 4 red cannon-guns on the other side. Chris was seen, sitting in a very tall seat near the ceiling. "Good. Everyone's here. The rules are as follows: If you get hit with any piece of this ice cream by anyone, you are out. The team of 4 with the last schoolmate standing will all win invincibility for their team! Any questions!? No? Good! Take your positions! For the Screaming Pencils, I have Katherine, Alyssa, Lilie, and Tammi fighting!" Chris smiles, but then opens his eyes wider and looks at the paper Alyssa gave him earlier. "Wait, what?! All girls?" The Screaming Pencils beamed Alyssa down, as she smiled, "Heh, girl power?" she mouthed. "Riiiiight," Chris continued, "and for the Killer Pens, I have Terry, Samantha, Nalyd, and Ryan. Wow, I'm surprised you guys aren't using Liz again." "Yeah, yeah, well, we didn't," Ryan said in a smart-aleck tone. Chris looks at the Killer Pens team, "Hey, wait. There's 9 people on each team. I specifically said there would be 4 people fighting on each team only because the teams aren't balanced right now! Killer Pens, you missing a player?" Everyone begins to look around and they all shout out, "Chuck!" The camera quickly switches scenes to show Chuck snoozing away, again, out on the east side of the school where the Pens just were. Johnathan looks out a window to see Chuck asleep, "It's okay, he's not competing in this challenge. Just let him sleep." "Alright, there's one more feature to this game that I have NOT introduced to you guys yet." Chris said, as he held up a light blue slip with writing on it. "What's that?" Carter asked from the Pencils' side. "This, my schoolchildren, is a Hall Pass. But, this is no ordinary Hall Pass. This slip of paper guarantees it's owner invincibility for the challenge they are currently participating in, whether they win... or not." Everyone began to gasp over the paper's power. Chris continued, "Yep. Each challenge I will either drop, hide, or find some other way to put this Hall Pass in challenge grounds where one lucky participant can get it. In this case, since I'm so high up, I'll drop it down. If you get it, it's yours. The only way it can be someone else's is if you willingly give it away. The Hall Pass isn't that hard to understand, it's just very powerful. I won't give you any warning on when I drop this thing, or for any other challenges, so keep your eyes peeled." Chris cleared his throat, "On your mark...," the camera went to the Pencils', locked and loaded. ".... get set," the camera went to the Pens', locked and loaded. "GO!!" It was Alyssa, Katherine, Lilie, and Tammi against Ryan, Nalyd, Samantha, and Terry. Katherine fired first, but missed out. "Take this!" Ryan screamed as he fired, trying to hit Lilie, to no avail. "Fire in the hole!" Terry shouted. He shot a giant scoop of ice cream at Lilie and succeeds. "Awww..." Lilie said as she stepped away from the battlefield. Alyssa flings a scoop at Terry and succeeds, "Eat on that, chump," she said. "Enough of this!" Samantha yelled. She grabbed her gun and began rapidly shooting, hitting Alyssa and Katherine in the process. "Go, Samantha!" Johnathan said from the sidelines. Ryan noticed that Nalyd was barely holding his gun, hardly doing anything but looking at Alyssa, covered in ice cream. Samantha was looking behind her, checking to see if no one was at her rear. Tammi took this opportunity to attack Samantha after the barrage she just did, and shot her with ice cream. Samantha was out. Tammi was all that was left on the Pencils' side, and Ryan & Nalyd were left on the Pens' side. The Screaming Pencils faintly began chanting Tammi's name, hoping that she'd win. Ryan turned around only to notice that Nalyd, again, wasn't doing anything or shot at anyone. Ryan: I couldn't just let that dork win this challenge with the rest of us by doing nothing. Ryan doesn't roll that way. Just then, Chris dropped the fatal Hall Pass, Ryan looked up, jumped up similar to a ninja, and grabbed the hall pass, crashing onto the floor and tumbling into the Screaming Pencils' territory. While Ryan was tumbling, he hit Tammi, knocking her gun out of her hands. "Yes! This game is ours!" Gretel said from the sidelines. "Look out, dude!" Jeff said to Tammi. Tammi stayed there, cowering in fear. Ryan looked at his gun, then to his other hand with the Hall Pass clutched in it, then to Nalyd, who was looking back at Ryan. Ryan stupidly aimed his gun at Nalyd, "Bye-bye, Nixon!" he chimed. Nalyd, seeing that he was about to get attacked by his own teammate, grabbed his gun, aimed at Ryan and shot him at him right when he shot at Nalyd. Both were hit. The sideline viewers looked in awe over what had just happened. "Oh, gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tammi, along with Alyssa, Katherine, Lilie, and the Screaming Pencils win this challenge! Sadly, Pens, I'll be seeing you at our Detention Hall Ceremony." Ryan: That should teach him. Nalyd: He's so unpredictable. (shrugs) Stefani: We lost. Over what?! An inconsiderate, little beast with a problem! He should be the one going home, but he's invincible with that stupid Hall Pass. Webby: Did we even earn that win? Jeff: (stares into the confessional camera and sighs) Ryan: People thought I was stupid to do what I did to Nalyd. But, who cares?! The little nub deserved it. Besides, I'm invincible, and, all I needed were a few votes agains-- (the confessional cuts off) At the Detention Hall ceremony, everyone casts their votes. Chris, at the front of the classroom, "...And the Golden A+'s go to.... Stefani. Chris continued, "Samantha, Terry, Nalyd, and Liz," Chris threw them their A+'s, "you're also safe." Each cheered respectively. "Ryan, Dedrek," he said, throwing more A+'s, "well done." A spotlight shined on Gretel, Johnathan, and an empty seat. Chris looked, "Who will it be? Who will be leaving us tonight? Our loser is.......................... Chuck!!" The camera zoomed in on the empty seat. "Okay, where the heck is Chuck?" Chris stepped down from his podium, looked out the Detention Hall windows and saw Chuck, awake, but leaning on the school wall. "God, there is a such thing as 'too cool', people." "Chuck!" Chris yelled down, "You've been voted out!" Chuck shrugged his shoulders, took a bit out of an apple he had, threw it down and walked away from the premises. "Yet another awkward elimination! Who will be the owner of the next one?! You'll have to tune in for the next episode of Total... Drama... 1-0-1!" Chris announced as the camera faded. Chapter Three: Dramatron Elimination Table Key WIN: This contestant won the challenge for his or her team (Episodes 1 - TBA) or for himself or herself, individually (Episodes TBA - TBA). WIN: This contestant was on the challenge-winning team (Episodes 1 - TBA). PASS: This contestant received (or was given by another contestant) a Hall Pass granting them Invincibility in any episode of their choosing (Episodes 2 - TBA). HIGH: This contestant was the first to receive a Golden A+ at the Detention Hall Ceremony. IN: This contestant received a Golden A+ at the Detention Hall Ceremony. LOW: This contestant was the last to receive a Golden A+ at the Detention Hall Ceremony. OUT: This contestant did not receive a Golden A+ and was voted out of Total Drama 101. OUT: This contestant did not receive a Golden A+ and was eliminated or quit Total Drama 101. RUNNER-UP: This contestant came in second place in Total Drama 101. WINNER: This contestant came in first place in Total Drama 101. Trivia/Facts * Credit is due to the following people: ** EzekielEsquire - This user originally thought of the name for this fanfiction. ** TDIFan13 - This user originally created the name for the school that will be used throughout the fanfiction, "Gilded Glory High School". * During "Competition in the Air", Lilie and Zach, both characters submitted by TDADJ, received the first and the last Golden A+. Goofs * An average beaver cannot fit into a desk, but, in the Total Drama 101 theme song, a beaver is seen popping out of a desk, along with a camera, which took up even more space. * In "Competition in the Air", Ryan claims to have lost the challenge, when, the opposite happened. Liz and his team, in fact, won the challenge.